Quiero Mis Quinces
by xXHARDC0RETR0YELLAXx
Summary: First fic. It's Gabriella's fifteenth birthday and it's up to Troy and Sharpay to make it the best birthday she's ever had. .:On hiatus:.
1. Chapter 1

**Quiero Mis Quince**

**by **_Zanessa Es Amor_

Hey, my name is Mayara and this is my first story on this site. Please, have mercy! No flames!

**Summery: **Troy and Sharpay team up to make Gabriella's fifteenth birthday the best birthday she's ever had. All they have to do is call in professionals, pick out the place for the party, talk with Gabriella's mom about Gabi's _misa_(a type of ceremony you have in Latin America when you turn 15), get a Mariachi Band, pick out Gabriella's dress and all the other dresses and tuxedos, correct all the mistakes they encounter, and most importantly, keep Gabriella from finding out. Seems easy, right? Based on the Latino version of MTV's My Super Sweet 16, _Quiero Mis Quince_.

_Disclaimer - _I don't own HSM or the show Quiero Mis Quince.

--

**Chapter One**

It was a cold winter morning in Alburquerque, New Mexico as Troy Bolton lazily made his way to school. He walked through the hallways of East High School, trying not to fall asleep. After walking what seemed like miles, he reached his locker and he breathed a sigh of relief. As he slowly put his things inside, he felt a pair of hands cover his eyes.

"Guess who," the mystery person whispered in his ear.

Troy smiled and answered jokingly, "Kelsi?"

"Nope," the mystery person whispered.

Troy pretended to think and said, "That one cheerleader, whose name I always forget?"

A giggle escaped the person's mouth as they whispered, "Try again!"

"Sharpay Evans?" Troy the person scoff as they took their hands from his eyes. He started laughing as turned and looked at Gabriella Montez's hurt face.

"Hey Gabi," Troy greeted as he took her in his arms. He loved the feeling of having her close to him. It felt so right. If only she felt it too. He felt a tinse of disappointment run through his body as Gabriella pulled away.

"Hey Troy," she said, still trying to seem offended. Troy smiled at her.

"Are you going to look at me like that for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Maybe," Gabriella mumbled. She looked at the floor. "You _have_ been spending a lot of time with Sharpay, lately. Every time you and I make plans, you always cancel at the last minute because you have to go "help Sharpay". Is there anything I, your best friend besides Chad, should know about?" She looked up at him.

Troy looked down shamefully. It was true. He has been spending a lot of time with Sharpay. But it's not what Gabriella thinks. If only he could tell her the truth. Maybe if he gives her a little bit of information so she won't be mad at him..._No Troy!_ he told himself. _Whatever you do, you cannot tell Gabriella what's going on! It'll ruin everything! _

Just then, another thought entered his head. He smiled and looked at Gabriella.

"Are you jelous, Miss Montez?" he asked with his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

Gabriella's eyes widened. She shook her head and answered, "No! I'm just...curious. I mean, if my best friend gets a girlfriend, shouldn't I know about it?"

Troy rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he said, closing his locker.

Gabriella knitted her eyebrows.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Troy shook his head simply said, "Nothing."

Gabriella glared at him and said, "I'll let you slide this time Bolton. But here's another question. If nothing's going on between you and Sharpay, what _do _you guys do that's so much more important than hanging out with your best friend?"

Troy shrugged. "Nothing," he lied.

Gabriella crossed her arms against her chest. "Nothing? That's better than going to the movies?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Troy said.

"Then what did you mean?" Gabriella asked.

"I meant nothing that concerns you," Troy replied. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

Just then, Sharpay Evans ran up to them both in a hurry. She took a moment to catch her breath and to re-adjust her coat. Then she turned her attention to the two.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Troy said. Gabriella nodded.

"Sorry to inturrupt you guys, but I need to talk to Troy. It's _very _important." Sharpay gave Troy a look Gabriella couldn't read. Apparently though, Troy could. He turned to Gabriella and smiled sadly.

Gabriella nodded and forced a happy smile.

"So I guess I'll see ya around," she said sadly. She turned and walked away before Troy could protest.

"What's wrong with her?" Sharpay asked.

"She's just feeling a little lonely. Thank God this whole thing is almost over!" Troy said.

"Don't be happy just yet," Sharpay warned. "The dresses and tuxedos just arrived this morning, and they're all wrong! The maids' dresses are the wrong color, the tuxedos are either too small or too big, and Gabriella's dress is nothing like the one we asked for!"

"Well, don't you have a dresser for every one of your preformances? Can't they just fix the tuxedos? And for the maids' dresses...we'll exchange them along with Gabi's dress! Can we do that?"

"It'll take a lot of work, but we have to try." Sharpay took out her cellphone and sent a text message to her stylist.

"Oh, by the way," Sharpay said. "You need to come over right after school. We have to take a look at all the decorations so we can verify them."

"This harder than I thought," Troy said. He rubbed his sleepy eyes. "I can't even get a goodnight's sleep."

"Hey, you wanted to plan Gabriella's party. Isn't she worth all this work?" Sharpay asked.

"She's more than worth it." Troy smiled. Sharpay rolled her eyes and let out a half-smile.

"Don't worry, Troy," she said. "The day's almost here. You'll get your chance."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Troy asked.

"Trust me, she does! Just be patient. She will love you for what you're doing!" Sharpay clapped her hands cheerfully.

"Hey, this is all your doing, as well! Thank you for helping me," Troy said. Sharpay smiled proudly.

"You're welcome!" They both hugged.

The bell rang, and they pulled away.

"C'mon," Troy said. "If I'm late again, Ms. Darbus will have my head!"

Sharpay laughed. "Okay."

Together, they turned and walked towards their homeroom.

--

Okay, how was that? Don't worry, this is Troyella! But it's also a Troypay in a friendship kind of way. No romance there! Review please! No flames!

xo Mayara


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero Mis Quince**

**by **_Zanessa Es Amor_

**Hey, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad this story caught someone's attention! Okay, well here's chapter two!**

_Disclaimer - _These things suck. Really bring you down.

**Chapter 2**

Troy sat down in his math class, trying to stay awake while the teacher lectured everyone on how they should study every night if they want to pass the class. Of course, no one was listening. Especially Troy. He was too busy thinking about how he was going to make it up to Gabriella after what happened earlier that morning. He couldn't stand her being mad at him.

"Psst! Troy!" Troy heard Chad whisper behind him. He glanced back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"The team's shooting hoops after school. You wanna come?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed. "Can't. Have to meet with Sharpay after school."

Chad furrowed his eyebrows in curiousity and suspicion when his friend mentioned Sharpay.

"Hm, is there something you'd like to tell me, Troy?" he asked.

Troy widened his eyes as realized what Chad meant. He was just about to protest when he realized the teacher stopped talking. He turned away from Chad and saw everyone staring at them.

"Is there something you boys would like to share with the class?" the teacher asked.

Troy looked back at Chad, who answered, "I don't think you'd be interested in what we're talking about, your honor."

"No, really! Please share!" The teacher smiled at them.

The whole class, including Troy, waited to see what Chad would say. Some people were already snickering.

"We were saying that," Chad started. "Th-that..TROY HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!!!"

Everyone bursted out laughing and Troy turned red in embarrassment.

"WHAT???" Troy exclaimed.

"That's very flattering, Mr. Bolton, but if you really want to win my heart, I suggest you stop chatting with Mr. Danforth while I'm talking," the teacher said with a straight face.

"Sorry, Mrs. Allen," Troy apologized softly. He could hear Chad giggling behind him.

"Shut up!" Troy hissed.

Chad stopped laughing. He tore a piece of paper from his scribbled notebook and quickly wrote on it. He folded it up and passed it to Troy when the teacher wasn't looking.

Troy silently unfolded the note and read it.

_So Troy, _

_Who do you like?_

_Gabriella_

_Sharpay_

_or Mrs. Allen??_

Troy glanced back at Chad and glared. He grabbed his pencil and quickly wrote back. He folded up the note and tossed it behind his shoulder casually.

_That wasn't funny, you idiot! What if she tells my dad???_

_And you know Sharpay and I are only planning Gabriella's Quinceañera!_

_Get me in trouble again and I'll kick your ass!_

Chad opened his mouth in mocking shock.

"Are you saying that you, my best friend since pre-k, are willing to jump me?" Chad whispered.

Troy rolled his eyes and whispered, "Yes! Now shut up!"

Chad stayed quiet.

--

Troy raced through the halls after school, trying to get outside. He was supposed to meet Sharpay ten minutes ago, but he got held back by his dad lecturing him about what happened in math. Knowing Sharpay, she was not going to be very happy. She hates people wasting her time.

Troy finally made his way through the front doors and saw Sharpay waiting impatiently in the shade under a tree. He sighed and jogged over to her, ready to face, yet another lecture.

"Hey," Troy panted.

Sharpay narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were supposed to be here twelve minutes ago! C'mon, we have to go!" She ignored Troy's groan and lead the way to Troy's car.

Troy yawned for the thousanth time that day and lazily followed Sharpay. He was surprised at how a girl in high-heels could walk so fast.

"Hurry up, Bolton!" Sharpay yelled behind her.

"I'm going!" Troy snapped back.

Sharpay rolled her eyes as Troy finally caught up with her.

"Finally!" she said.

Troy glared and said, "Just get in the car."

Troy got in the driver's seat and drove to the Evans' Estate.**(The Evans' are rich, right? Whatever, in this story they are!)**

--

Troy sat and watched as guy after guy walked into the giant living room of the mansion carrying decorations. There were boxes full of champagne glasses and caketops. There were several tiaras and other headpieces layed out on the coffee table and there was a special guestbook on the couch. Another box was full of table decorations and favor boxes. There were even some magnets and picture frames.

"Look at this beautiful bouquet!" Sharpay said, coming in through the front door.

"It's nice," Troy said.

"79 dollars. Gabriella will love it!" Sharpay smiled.

"You like spending money, huh?" Troy asked, earning a 'duh' look from Sharpay.

"Who doesn't?" she said. She turned her attention to a man coming in with a type of stick.

"A scepter? You bought a scepter?" Troy asked.

"Actually I bought four. 165 dollars," Sharpay corrected.

"Oh, that makes thing better," Troy mumbled.

Another man came in with some fabric rolled up under his arm. The fabric was deep red, unlike the other decorations, which were different shades of pink and purple. Sharpay noticed this and widened her eyes.

"Oh my God, you! Bring that here!" she ordered. The man brought the fabric over and set on the couch in front of Troy and Sharpay.

"So this is the curtain thingy that's gonna be hung at the front doors?" Troy asked.

The man nodded. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Um," Troy started. He glanced at Sharpay. "Well you see, it's not really--"

"This all wrong!" Sharpay cut in. "It's like, a million and one times too thick and it's the wrong color!"

"Shar," Troy said, trying to calm her down. But Sharpay was on a roll.

"This not what we had in mind. Nothing to do. Take it back! And get me what I want!" she demanded.

"Please excuse her," Troy told the man. "She's just very stressed."

"It's all right," the man said. "Planning a quinceañera is stressful. Don't worry, miss. I'll see what I can do."

Sharpay nodded as the man took the curtain back back to his car. She felt her hip vibrating and she pulled out her cellphone.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yes, this she. What? Why? Yes, I understand. Bye." She angrily hung up and tossed her phone on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"We have no band! They cancelled!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Apparently, one of the members is having a family problem. God, do they only think of themselves??" Sharpay moved all the boxes and threw herself on her couch and closed her eyes. She groaned. "Ugh, perfect way to start the week. Troy, hand me one of those tiaras. I have to make sure they go well with the theme."

Troy nodded slowly. "Right..the theme.." He handed Sharpay a tiara from the coffee table.

Sharpay opened her eyes and looked at Troy.

"You forgot what the theme is, huh?" she said knowingly. Troy smiled sadly and nodded.

"It's like a Masquerade theme. Everyone will be wearing masks," Sharpay said.

"You want me to hide this beautiful face from my birthday girl?" Troy whined jokingly. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Troy. Sometimes you can be more conceited than me," she said.

"Hey, I'm a god! Girls love me and guys bow down at my feet! Can I help feeling proud?" Troy said.

"Oh Lord, please save me!" Sharpay mumbled.

--

Okay, there's the second chapter. What'd you think? I've gotta go. Review, please! They make me happy!

xoxo

Mayara


	3. Chapter 3

**Qiuero Mis Quince**

_by MaiMay iz ballin_

Que onda?? Thank you for the awesome reviews! They made me really happy!

In return, I give you chapter three!

_Disclaimer - _Yes, I am aware that I don't own HSM. I just like to pretend that I do. So STOP BURSTING MY BUBBLE!!!!

**Chapter Three**

_Si la ves dile que aún la quiero_

_Y que estoy desesperado por que vuelva junto a mí_

_Si la ves dile no la olvidado_

_Y que lloro como un niño desde que en que se fue de aquí_

_Y dile que ya no soy igual_

_Que estoy muriendo y que me cuesta respirar_

_Dile que sin ella me he vuelto loco_

_Y que mí vida se va poco a poco_

_Díselo..._

Gabriella sang all the way to her locker the next day, trying to forget about Troy. But it was hard to forget, considering the song she was listening to on her new pink ipod nano she had gotten last week.

She opened her locker and turned off the ipod. As she put it inside, she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes. She sighed.

"Troy, you are not allowed to copy my greeting techniques!" she said, turning around.

Troy frowned. "Still mad at me?"

"Ya think?" Gabriella turned back around and grabbed a textbook.

"Well what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" Troy asked.

Gabriella smiled mischievously and turned back around. "You could tell me what you're doing with Sharpay."

Troy sighed. "There's nothing going on between me and Sharpay. Trust me."

Gabriella nodded and holded her hands up in defense. "I know, I believe you. I just want to know what you guys are up to."

"Gabi, trust me, I am _dying_ to tell you! I hate keeping things from you. But this is something I just can't tell you. At least not yet." Troy said sadly.

"Okay," Gabriella said softly. She turned back around.

"Please look at me," Troy pleaded.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend, Troy! What is it that you can't tell me?" Gabriella cried, attracting attention from pasing students.

"Gabi, calm down," Troy whispered.

"No! I will not calm down! You say you hate keeping things from me, but you still are! Incase you don't know, honesty is very important in friendship! If you're keeping secrets from me, then we can't be friends!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy's heart skipped a beat. _Can she really be that angry with me over this?_

"Miss Montez, please stop screaming in the halls!" Ms. Darbus said, approaching them.

"Don't worry, Ms. Darbus. I have nothing else to say." Gabriella slammed her locker shut and walked away, leaving Troy speechless. _What just happened?_

"I suggest you follow her, if you want to save your relationship. It's very rare to see someone like your little girlfriend that furious," Ms. Darbus said.

"She's not my girlfriend," Troy corrected softly. "I'm afraid she's not even my friend."

Ms. Darbus shook her head in pity. "Good luck," she said, walking away.

"I'm gonna need it," Troy mumbled.

--

"Hey man," Chad said, sitting down next his friend later that day at lunch. He frowned when he saw Troy's sad blue eyes staring off into space. It's not everyday that he saw his captain that down.

"Gabriella still mad?" he guessed.

"You heard?" Troy pushed away his tray, obviously too depressed to eat.

"The whole school heard. Never knew Gabriella could scream so loud." Chad rubbed his ear, making Troy chuckle a bit. Chad smiled, glad that he can at least make his friend laugh. "How you holdin' up?" he asked.

Troy shrugged. "At least I can talk right now. I've been speechless all morning. Do you think this _quinceañera_ thing is worth it? I mean, Gabriella's really pissed at me. She won't even look at me. And I've never heard her yell at anyone, before. So why keep going with this thing if it doesn't really matter, anymore?"

"Well, I can think of exactly five reasons," Chad said. "One, you love her. Two: No matter how mad she is at you, I can bet you she still loves you. Three: This party can be your way of making it up to her. Four: If you call it off now, everything you've done, all the time you've wasted, would be for nothing. And five...you love her!" Chad smiled proudly. "See? I can count to five!"

Troy shook his head. "Give him a hand, everyone!" he said sarcastically.

Chad glared. "Anyway, no matter how mad she is, you should still go along with your plans!"

"But it's not just that she's mad at me, Danforth! She made it pretty clear this morning that she's not my friend anymore! You can even ask Ms. Darbus!"

Chad wrinkled his nose. "Okay, I'm gonna ignore that last part. And if this is how you feel, then I'll give you three choices: One, go along with the party. Two: Try to make it up to Gabriella before her birthday and then you'll have an actual purpose of planning the party. And three, Forget Gabriella, Sharpay, and go ask out Ms. Allen!" Chad winced in pain as Troy smacked him on the head.

"Stop giving me lists!" Troy said.

Chad looked past his friend and saw Gabriella.

Troy followed Chad's gaze and his blue eyes locked with Gabriella's chocolate brown ones.

Gabriella stared back for a moment before looking away and sitting with Taylor and Kelsi.

Troy sighed and turned back to Chad. "Okay."

Chad furrowed his eyebrows. "Okay what?" he asked stupidly.

"I'll go along with the party. But I'm also gonna do whatever it takes to make it up to Gabriella. I can't wait 'til her birthday to talk to her." Troy glanced back at Gabriella, who was silently eating her lunch.

"How about I go warm her up for you, huh?" Before Troy could protest, Chad got up and rushed over to Gabriella's table.

Troy groaned and shook his head. "Please, don't let Chad make this worse!" he mumbled.

--

"Hello, ladies." Chad took a seat between Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey," Taylor said suspiciously.

"So Gabi, I heard your little outburst this morning," Chad said.

"Don't you mean, "I heard _about_ your little outburst this morning"?" Kelsi corrected.

Chad shook his head. "Nope. I meant what I said. Seriously, your voice went echoing through all of East High! Never knew you knew how to scream! You broke Sharpay's record!" he said.

"Is this going anywhere?" Gabriella asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes," Chad said. He stared at the girls with a smile.

"Where is this going?" Taylor asked after a moment.

"Oh! Right," Chad laughed. "I was wondering if you actually meant what you said about you and Troy not being friends, or if you just need some time to cool off."

"I meant what I said, Chad. If Troy is going to be keeping secrets from me, then I don't want anything to do with him. I've been down that road before and I don't plan on going there again," Gabriella said.

"Hey, this isn't the Wizard of Oz," Chad said. "You and Troy need to talk. If you don't, Troy will probably kill himself. Or worse! Quit the basketball team!"

"How is quitting the basketball team worse than killing yourself?" Kelsi asked.

"Because without Troy to help me, we don't stand a chance against West High! I can't be everywhere on the court at the same time!" Chad said.

"I'm not going to forgive him until he tells me what he's hiding from me," Gabriella said.

"It doesn't even concern you!" Chad said.

"Then why is he keeping it from me? Can he not trust me? Is that it? That just makes things worse!" Gabriella glanced back at Troy, who was now banging his head against the table, causing him to spill his milk.

"See? He's going crazy! He needs you! Take him back!" Chad pleaded.

"Chad, they're not dating," Kelsi pointed out.

"Yes, how tragic. Just like Romeo and Juliet." Chad put his hand over his eyes and pretended to weep.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Chad, do you even know what Romeo and Juliet is about?"

Chad took a moment to think. "...About the hot maid who loses her shoe?"

"That's Cinderella, you dumbass!" Taylor said.

"Cool! It ends with -ella! Just like Gabi's name! So, do you forgive him? How about I give you candy if you go give Troy a kiss?" Chad moved his eyebrows up and down and smiled.

"Did Troy send you over here just to annoy me into forgiving him?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes!" Chad said. Then he frowned. "Wait! I-I mean, no! Wait... Is this a trick question?"

"Chad, leave! Get your butt out of here!" Taylor said. "You've said enough."

Chad scoffed. "Fine! God, I try to save a relationship and this is how you repay me? Ungrateful people!" He stuck his nose up in the air and walked off.

--

Troy shook his head at his best friend, as he watched him walk back to the table.

"How'd it go?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Pretty good," Chad answered, clearly not noticing. "I think I'm wearing her down."

"Chad?" Troy said.

"Yes, my good friend?" Chad said.

"Get anywhere near this situation again, and not only will you be off the team, but you'll spend the next couple of months in the hospital breathing through a tube," Troy threatened.

"Are you saying I'm going to be a nurse?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed in frustration and left the table.

--

Okay, not the best chapter. I'll try to make the next one better, I promise.

Oh, and the song used in the begining of this chapter was "Si La Ves" by Rakim & Ken-Y. Love the song! I just _had_ to put it in there! Review please! Or I'll send Chad to your house to annoy you!

xoxo

Mayara


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero Mis Quince**

**by **_MaiMay iz ballin_

_Ciao, cari!_ Lolz, I think that means 'hello darlings' in Italian. Not sure, though. Anyone who can confirm that?

Anyways, thank you for your reviews! I'm glad that last chapter satisfied you people! Okay, this chapter's going to take us back to the quinceañera plannings. But I'll try to add some more of Chad's stupidity in there, as well. Just to keep you guys entertained.

OMG, who lives in Las Vegas??? Anyone? Whatever, who went to the HSM concert? C'mon peoples, ALL of your hands should be up! Anyways, my sister wanted to take her binoculars(I don't know why, go ask her!) and while everyone was kept waiting for the 20 minute Intermission, I decided to look around with them. I looked to the corner of the stage and saw Drew Seely sticking his head out of a small mini-curtain. I told my sister, she told the girl next to her, the girl told her friends and so on and pretty soon, everyone was watching Drew peek out at the crowd, trying to call for the crew's help without catching any of the audience's attention. Everyone was cracking up! I was thinking of ratting him out by screaming "Drew Seely!!" at the top of my lungs, but then decided against it because it would be too mean.

But yeah, enough of my pointless rambling, let's get on with chapter four!

_Disclaimer - _I don't own HSM.

**Chapter 4**

The next day, Troy was back in his math class, doodling in his notebook while everyone else was taking notes. He found himself writing out Gabriella's full name over and over. He tried to stop himself, but apparently, his brain was having a bad connection with his right hand. He sighed watched as Gabi's name covered his page.

"And that leaves you with four. Now, who thinks they can do the next one?" Mrs. Allen looked around her room, looking for at least one person who was listening and understood her lesson. She found no one. "Come on, guys. You have to pay attention! This is really very simple! It seems we're going to have to go back to the seventh grade. Okay, who can tell me what an integer is?"

Chad shot his hand up eagerly. "Ooh! I know! I know!"

"Anyone else who knows?" Mrs. Allen asked, silently begging her class to help her out. No one heard her plees. She sighed, bracing herself for what was about to come, and slowly nodded at Chad.

Chad grinned and put his hand down, having it land on his desk with a 'smack'. "An integer is a part of a whole!"

"That's fractions, you idiot! Integers are negative numbers!" Troy snapped at his friend.

"Really? I thought negative numbers were evil numbers. Wait, how did _you _knowthat?" Chad asked.

"Hanging with a freaky math girl can really pay off. How do you think I managed a D on my Chemistry test last week?" Troy asked.

"Luck." Chad shrugged. "You know, when I was three, I always thought numbers were like people. Number one was going out with number two. They hooked up and conceived number three. Three was best friends with Four, who was the brother of Six and the son of evil number five. Six was dating Seven. Eight was Seven's annoying little brother who was best friends with number nine. And Nine was the assistant of famous number ten!" Chad smiled at his classmates, who were now cracking up at his stupidity.

"Please take that back," Troy whispered. "I beg you!"

"Wait," Chad said, "there's more! Evil Five was a hot witch and a seducer, who seduced One and created Zero! Two found out and got in a catfight with Five. Three and Four were outside shootin' hoops while Six and Seven were trying to help One break up the fight between Two and Five. Five then got in another catfight with Seven for--"

"Thank you, Mr. Danforth for that, um... interesting story. Now class--" Mrs. Allen was cut off by the bell. As everyone packed up and rushed out the door, she muttered to Troy, "Please encourage Mr. Danforth to ditch my class for the rest of the year."

Troy smiled and replied, "I'll try to persuade him with a basketball. Or food." He caught up with Chad, who was busy finishing his story with one of their classmates.

"Hey man," Chad said. "C'mon, let's hit the gym so I can get ready to whip Corbin's ass on the court!"

Troy nodded absently. "Yeah." He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone crashing into his shoulder.

The person dropped her books. "Oh, I'm--" She looked up at Troy and stopped at mid-sentence.

Troy looked at her and realized it was Gabriella. He bent down and gathered her books. "Sorry," he mumbled, handing them back to her.

She nodded and looked away, shyly. "So," she started. Once again, she didn't finish. She just walked away, hearing Troy sigh loudly behind her. She ignored it and disappeared around the corner.

Troy shook off the desire to go after her and forced his legs to take him to the gymnasium.

--

Fifteen minutes later, Troy's orders to his teammates were interrupted by Sharpay's high-heels clanking over the floors of the gymnasium. It was usually very rare to see Sharpay in the gym before or after P.E., so Troy could tell this was important.

"What's up, Shar?" Troy asked.

Sharpay held up her index finger, indicating that she needed a moment to catch her breath. After a minute of exaggerated gasps of air, she spoke. "I need you guys to come to my house after school to try on your tuxedos."

"Hey, is it true we have to wear masks?" Chad asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Though, I don't see the point, considering your hair will give you away," Troy joked.

Chad glared and said, "Enjoy your cracks, now. You're lucky you just got dumped!"

Sharpay gasped. "Oh my God! By who?"

"A certain Gabriella Anne Montez," Chad said.

"I thought her middle name was Anahí," Sharpay said. **(Anahí's my middle name. So decided to use it!)**

Chad shrugged. "Whatever, you know what I mean. The point is..." Chad started hopping up and down while pointing at Troy. "You got dumped! You got dumped!" he sang. "Oh, how long I've been waiting for this day!"

"Don't be mean, Danforth," one of the teammates, Zac, said. "Can't you see the dude's heartbroken?"

"What's your point?" Chad asked.

"Your a horrible best friend," another guy, Chucky said.

"Okay, so make sure you're at my house at five o'clock sharp." Sharpay turned around. "Tootles!"

"You know, she really scares me when she says tootles. Reminds me of my neighbor, Ashley," Zac said. Everyone nodded and watched Sharpay strut out of the gymnasium.

--

"Stay still, Danforth!" Sharpay snapped as she tried to help Chad with his bow.**(I forgot if you call them bows or something else! XD)**

"You're choking me!" Chad said, gasping and pulling himself from Sharpay's reach.

"Those are my intentions," she muttered under her breath.

"Uh, Shar," Troy started, "why is my mask different from the others?"

"Because you're the _chambelán,_" Sharpay said in a 'duh' tone. "You're Gabriella's date! Your costume has to be different from the others! God Troy, are you really that clueless?"

"How come the girls get to wear tiaras? How come guys can't wear tiaras?" Chad asked.

"Dude, there are limits to how many sparkles a guy can wear. If _I _think wearing a tiara is too much, then that's when you know you've reached those limits," Ryan said.

"So Evans, I heard you don't have a band," Chad said.

"Actually--"

Chad plunged on. "Well, I think I can help you out. See, my uncle, he can play the accordian--"

"Thank you, Chad! But I already found a replacement Mariachi Band. So your uncle's services won't be needed." Sharpay smiled sweetly.

"Geesh, just trying to help," Chad mumbled.

"So where's Gabriella's dress?" Troy asked.

Sharpay gestured to one of her wardrobes. "In there. You can look at it, if you want."

Troy struggled to pull the dress free from all the other dresses inside. He stared at the dress. It was a type of pink, possibly fushia. The the entire bottom up to the waistline was puffy, as Troy would describe it, and lines of gold ran through it. It was a beautiful dress. Troy smiled as he imagined Gabriella wearing it.

"Hey Bolton," Chad called. "Stop daydreaming about your soon-to-be lover and come help me!" He was fighting off Sharpay, who was trying to spray him with a strange-smelling cologne. Chad coughed as the spray got in his mouth. "She's killing me! She's trying to intoxicate me!"

"Do you even know what intoxicate means?" Jason asked.

"No, but it seemed to fit in the sentence," Chad said between coughs.

"Stop moving and you'll be fine," Sharpay said.

"So what kind of food will you have?" Zeke asked.

"Tamales!" Chad said. "And beer! Lots and lots of beer!"

"You actually think I'm gonna let you near a bottle of beer, Danforth?" Sharpay shook her head. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me out with the food, Zeke."

Zeke nodded. "Sure. It would be my pleasure."

Sharpay giggled, making Chad gag.

"Eww! Okay, either you guys go lock yourselves up in Sharpay's humongo closet, or you can stop flirting!" he said, earning a smack on head. "Ow! Who did that? Ryan? Well bring it on, then! Let's go!" He held his fists up and stepped toward Ryan, tripping on a pile of clothes.

Ryan laughed, "Hey Chad, can you teach me that move?"

"...Shut up," Chad said lamely. He stood up and walked over to see Gabriella's dress. He stared at it in awe.

"Shiny..." he muttered.

"Nice way to put it," Troy said.

Sharpay grabbed the dress and carefully put it back in her wardrobe. "That's enough looking for day. Now everyone line up and let me see you." The guys did what they were told and lined up. Sharpay walked over to Jason, who was at one end of the line. "Stand up straight! We can't have you slumping at the party!"

"Sorry," Jason said softly as Sharpay walked past him and over to Ryan.

"Ryan, there are also limits to how confident a guy can look. You are not the male star at this quince. Troy is. Unless you have something to tell me that concerns Gabi." Sharpay eyed her brother.

Ryan widened his eyes. "No! I..uh..I'll keep my confidence to a minimum." He smiled nervously as Sharpay nodded and walked on. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Zac, your tux is all messed up!" Sharpay adjusted Zac's tuxedo and tried to get rid of some of the wrinkles he made while putting it on. "When you're getting dressed for the real thing, make sure to call me!" She walked over to Zeke.

Zeke smiled faintly. "Anything wrong?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Just try not to get it dirty with your pastries." She walked over to Chad, who was stuffing his face with some chocolate chip cookies that Zeke brought over. "Eww! Give me that! You're getting chocolate and crums all over tux!"

Chad shrugged. "Isn't that what washing machines are for?"

Sharpay scoffed and walked over to Troy. She looked him up and down and smiled. "At least there's one I don't have to worry about. Good job, Bolton! Okay, everyone get changed and we can go eat."

"Tamales!" Chad screamed, running out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna put a body guard by the all the food," Sharpay mumbled.

--

Okay, _Como foi_? Portuguese! Ha, gotta love foreign(sp?) languages! I hope you guys liked that chapter! Cause I had fun writing it!

Wellz, I'm going to the store. Review please! They make me smile! Oh, and can someone give me the link to the Zanessa forums? I heard about it yesterday and I'd like to sign up! Zanessa! Zanessa! Zanessa!

xoxo

Mayara


	5. Chapter 5

**Quiero Mis Quince**

**by **_MaiMay iz ballin_

Yay! Another update! Thank you for the reviews! I feel so special :)

And as for the people who read my one-shots and suggested two-shots, that's not going to happen any time soon. I'm sorry! Maybe someday when I'm bored I'll make sequels. :)

Okay, let's get on with chapter five!

_Disclaimer - _I don't HSM. There. I said it. Sad? I know.

**Chapter 5**

"Honestly, Gabriella," Kelsi was saying, "I think you should give Troy another chance. He said you couldn't know _yet. _So that means he will tell you. You just have to wait."

"But what is it that he's going to tell me? What's so important that I have to wait to know?" Gabriella groaned and fell back on her bed that night. Taylor, Kelsi, and their friend Vanessa were spending the night at her house. They were going to invite Sharpay, but she didn't answer her phone. Not that Gabriella was too bothered by that.

"That's just it, Gabriella! You have to wait to find out! Like you said, you and Troy need to be able to trust eachother. But you also have to have patience with one another and trust that he will tell you soon. You have to forgive him," Taylor said.

"It's just that--I mean--" Gabriella sighed in defeat. She knew Taylor was right. She just didn't want to admit it.

"Why don't you just ask Sharpay what's going on?" Vanessa suggested.

"If Troy won't even tell me, what makes you think Sharpay will?" Gabriella shook her head. "I'm doomed to wait for all of eternity!"

"Gabriella, I think you're being a little too dramatic about this whole situation. I really don't think their going to have you wait any longer than this month," Kelsi assured.

Gabriella stared at Kelsi with suspicion in her eyes. "Do _you _know what this is about?"

Kelsi bit her lip and said nervously, "What? Why would you think I know?"

Taylor saved the day by saying, "Kelsi, can you come with me to get some water? I'm afraid to go by myself, since it's this late."

Gabriella knitted her eyebrows. "Why? Are you afraid a rapist might break into the house?"

Vanessa gasped. "Oh my God, Chad's breaking in?" Everyone laughed as Taylor grabbed Kelsi by the wrist and pulled her towards the door.

"We'll be right back."

--

"That was close. Kelsi, you have to watch what you say around Gabriella. She can be a very suspicious person! One hint that you know and she'll be harrassing you with questions! Then if you don't answer them, you end up like Mr. Lunk-head Basketball Man," Taylor warned Kelsi. They were standing in the kitchen, getting some water.

Kelsi nodded. "I know, sorry! This is harder than I thought. I just don't want her mad at Troy, because that might ruin everything!"

"Trust me, the minute Gabriella finds out this _quinceañera_ was Troy's idea, she'll go running back to him, apologizing. Classic Gabi. It'll be perfect!" Taylor smiled as she imagined Gabriella's jaw drop in shock.

"You're sure?" Kelsi bit her lip in worry.

"Positive," Taylor assured.

Ms. Montez walked into the kitchen, making Taylor and Kelsi jump. She turned on the light and chuckled. "Did I startle you girls?"

"Yeah, we were afraid you were Gabriella," Taylor admitted.

"I'm guessing you guys are talking about the _quinceañera,_" Ms. Montez said knowlingly.

"Gabriella's suspicious. She's already mad at Troy for not telling her," Kelsi said.

Ms. Montez's expression turned into one of concern. "What happened?"

"Troy has been neglecting her a little, so she asked why and Troy didn't know how to answer. Now she won't talk to him and he's miserable!" Kelsi said.

"Have you tried talking to Gabi?" Ms. Montez asked.

Taylor nodded. "But she's too stubborn!"

"Well, why don't you try this..." Ms. Montez took a seat and went on.

--

Back at the Evans' Estate, the boys all gathered around the television with their second serving of an unknown pastry made by the Evans' Spanish-French cook, Gonzalo. They were watching a dramatic movie in Spanish on channel 15, _Univision._ They couldn't exactly understand it, but they didn't care.

"_Roberto, por favor no te vallas, _" the speakers boomed with one of the characters' voice, the high volume making Sharpay jump slightly as she came down the stairs.

Ryan reached for his fork and stuck a mouth-full of the exotic pastry in his mouth, his eyes still glued to the television. "Poor, Poor Ana," he said, taking a minute to swallow. "She really does love Roberto." His eyes gleamed in the light of the TV, as if he were one move away from crying.

"Or she could just be dating him for his money," Jason suggested, eating the last of his food. "Didn't they mention a few hundred times that he was rich?" He set his fork down on his empty plate.

"How do you know?" Zeke asked. "It was all in Spanish. It took me twenty minutes to realize Ana and Roberto were actually a couple."

"Why do you guys even care?" Sharpay asked as she took a seat between Troy and Zeke. "It's a dramatic, soap opera-ish movie in a foreign language with actors you don't even know. And it's on a channel I bet you guys have never even heard of." She sighed softly.

Troy held up his index finger. "Not true," he said. "Gabriella and her mom are always watching this channel. And I know one of the actors. Her name is Dulce María, who's very hot, if I may add. She portrays Lorena." He sat back against the couch with a satisfied expression. "And also, I'm Italian. And Italian is very similar to Spanish, so this movie isn't very hard for me to understand."

"But why does it even interest you guys?" Sharpay asked frustratingly. She crossed her arms and looked at her friends, waiting for their response.

"Well, it...takes place in Mexico," Zac said lamely, mentally searching for something else to add or to back up his stupid reason. "And.."

"And it's a very pretty part of Mexico," Ryan added. "And That's very good, considering a lot of Mexico is very...um, not pretty..."

"And Mexican girls are hot." Troy smiled. "Like Dulce María, Thalía, Selena, Ninel Conde, Paulina Rubio, Jazmin from my Math class, Melissa from English. The list goes on and on." He circled his index finger around and around. "Cuban girls aren't that bad, either."

Sharpay wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Pervert," she said. "No wonder Gabriella won't be your friend. Have you said anything disturbing to her? Like letting her know you've been checking out her ass--and don't lie to me, 'cause I know you have." She gave Troy a look that made him sink down on the couch.

"Ooh," Jason cried, "commercials! I'm gonna go get another round of that desert! Call me if the movie comes back on, 'kay guys?" He got up and took a moment to stretch before making his way into the kitchen.

Zac moved scooted to the side so Jason could pass. "Are you sure you'll be able to hear us through the Evans' sound-proof door and walls?" He rested his back against the couch. "What's the name of this movie, anyway?"

"Lemme check," Ryan said, reaching for the remote control. "It's called, _Inesperado Amor._ Hm, sounds fancy, yet cliché. I wish I knew enough Spanish to know what it means."

"It means "Unexpected Love"," Sharpay said. "It's one of my all-time favorite Spanish movies. I should've recorded it so could watch it later in peace." She started examining her fresh manicure.

"_¿Por que no nos dijiste que ya haz visto esta película en lugar de preguntarnos por que estámos viendo?_" Ryan asked, earning weird looks from his friends.

"What the hell did you just say?" Jason asked, coming out of the kitchen with his plate full for the third time. "And why didn't you tell us you knew Spanish in the first place? You could have been our translator through this movie!"

Ryan shrugged and stuck his fork into his pastry. "You didn't ask." He brought the fork up to his mouth and chewed, giving Jason a 'duh' expression.

Jason rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the television, noticing that the movie was back on. "Shut up, Ryan. It's movie time!" He sat back down on the couch next to Sharpay.

"_¡Marina, por favor¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir¡No te puedo decir lo que estoy haciendo con Lorena! Pero te lo prometo que si vas a saber pronto. Por favor, habla conmigo._" Everyone watched in suspense, wondering what was happening and what will happen.

"Ryan," Zeke said, swallowing. "Can you please tell us what's happening? It seems to be getting good, but I can't tell. Did Juan say he's cheating on Marina with Lorena?"

"No," Ryan said. "Juan hasn't been spending a lot of time with Marina. And every time he actually is with her, Lorena always seems to pop up and take him away. Juan won't tell Marina what they're doing, so now Marina thinks Juan's cheating on her."

"Hm, why does all that ring a bell? It's like a Deja Vu, or something." Chad said for the first time in almost forty-five minutes since the movie started.

"Whoa," Zac said, putting his hand to his heart. "I thought you were asleep. How the heck did you manage to stay quiet all that time, dude?" he asked.

Chad's answer went unheard as Troy stared blankly at the television, wondering how he was going to make it up to Gabriella. She was just so stubborn. He figured that out the time that he climbed her balcony to talk her back into doing the callbacks. It was going to take a lot to convince her, and Troy knew it.

Sighing softly, closed his eyes and crossed his arms against his chest, wondering what Gabriella was doing that very moment.

--

Okay, so maybe this chapter was a little boring. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting! And as for the movie they were watching, yes, it's real. But the plot between Marina and Juan isn't. I don't think there even _is _a Marina and Juan in that movie. I know there's a Lorena, Ana, and Roberto, though :)

Review, please!

xoxo

Mayara


	6. Chapter 6

**Quiero Mis Quinces**

**by **_Mayara_

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But my report card came in. LoLz. Not so good. Well I think it's pretty good, but my parents don't. But oh well. So I'm sorry if this chapter's no good! Also, as you can see, I changed my penname again :) Hooray! But whatever. Let's get on with the story.

_Disclaimer - _I don't own HSM so back up off me!

--

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella sighed as she walked through the doors of East High the next morning. For the first time ever, she did not want to learn anything. Instead, she wanted to hide under her covers and sleep for the next year or so. Giving Troy the silent treatment was supposed to make _him _feel bad, not her. She felt so empty without him.

She opened her locker and jumped slightly as a piece of paper fell to her feet. Imediately she thought of Troy. _Maybe he finally wants to tell me his secret! _She bent down to pick it up. It wasn't from Troy. It was from Sharpay.

_Gabriella,_

_The girls and I decided to go to a dance lesson today! And we would love it if you joined us! You want to? Just tell me in homeroom._

_Sharpay xoxo_

Gabriella sighed. Sharpay may have asked nicely, but Gabriella can read between the lines. This 'invitation' was mandatory. She knew she couldn't say no to Sharpay Evans. Everyone knew that. Gabriella wasn't sure how Sharpay reacts to a no, but she wasn't willing to risk it.

"Miss Montez."

Gabriella turned around and saw Ms. Darbus standing before her with an unhappy look on her face. And when Ms. Darbus isn't happy, she makes sure no one else is.

"Good morning, Ms. Darbus," Gabriella squeaked.

Ms. Darbus didn't answer. She just continued staring at the petite brunette in front of her while stroking her chin with one end of her giant, red glasses. Her eyes were dark and narrowed, which kept Gabriella from saying any more.

"Are you still upset with Mr. Bolton?" the drama teacher asked suddenly.

Gabriella jumped at the question. Besides her friends, no one really seemed to care about asking her about the incident with Troy. She really didn't expect her drama teacher to be so interested in a little agrument between two teenagers.

"I'm not sure," she responded softly. "I don't know if or how I should go apologize. I mean, should I wait? And what's with Sharpay wanting me to join her for a dance lesson? She already knows how to dance! And she never really includes me in anything! And--" Gabriella was cut off.

"I believe I just asked if you were still upset with Mr. Bolton. I'm not interested in what Miss Evans is planning," Ms. Darbus said, putting on her glasses.

"Sorry, Ms. Darbus." Gabriella blushed and looked down at her feet. She hadn't meant to blow up like that. Especially not in front of Ms. Darbus.

Once again, the silence between them returned as Ms. Darbus watched Gabriella look around the halls nervously. Something about Gabriella's personality amused the teacher. Like how she can go from being extremely quiet to being as loud and tempered as Sharpay Evans.

"Let me know how it goes with Mr. Bolton." And with that, the drama teacher strutted off down the halls, her nose stuck up in the air. Her attitude reminded Gabriella of Sharpay.

_At least now we know what the Ice Princess will be like in her sixties, _she thought. She closed her locker and followed Ms. Darbus to her homeroom class.

"Gabriella!" a cheery voice called.

Gabriella choked back a groan and forced a smile as she looked at Sharpay Evans. She knew Sharpay was expecting a yes to the dance lesson, but Gabriella couldn't help but consider saying no. Like she told Ms. Darbus, Sharpay never really included her in anything. She always included Taylor and Kelsi, but only because _they _weren't the ones who beat her out for the musical. So why would she suddenly change now?

"So," Sharpay started, her voice still perky, "You wanna come to the dance lesson?"

Gabriella forced a smile. "Um, see, I actually already had something planned...for after school --" She was cut off by Sharpay's frown and slight glare. She gulped and started again. "I mean, I'll try to get out of it, but..."

Sharpay's smile returned, the sweetness almost giving Gabriella cavity. "Great!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "The girls and I will meet you at your locker after the last bell." She gently pushed past Gabriella and sat down at her seat, leaving Gabriella both nervous and relieved.

_God, please let this afternoon go well, _she pleaded silently as she slowly walked to her seat in the back.

--

"Alright," Chad said. "Looks like Gabriella's going to the dance lesson." He looked at Troy, who seemed to be paying more attention to the ground than to his best friend.

"Dude!" Zeke snapped his snapped his fingers in Troy's face. "C'mon, Gabriella's just upset. Trust me, just give her some time to cool off. Everything will go back to normal."

Troy nodded. "I know, but I just feel so guilty. She thinks I can't trust her! And she also thinks I'm interested in Sharpay! Could this get any worse?"

"Maybe," Sharpay answered, walking up to the guys. "I already got Gabriella to join us. But there are two other problems. One, Troy has to practice the Waltz with her and I don't think she's in the mood to dance with him right now. Second, she has to pose for her pictures. How are we gonna trick her into that?"

"Tell her you have an alien following you and it's threatening to kill you unless she takes tons of pictures in the pretty dress you bought for her! She won't suspect a thing," Ryan suggested casually, earning looks from all of his friends.

"Ryan," Troy said, "I think you're confusing Gabriella with Chad. Actually, I don't even think _Chad _would fall for that. Are you really that stupid?" He turned to Chad, who was picking dirt out of his fingernail.

"Maybe he is," Sharpay said, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to her freshly manicured hand as well and started examining it. Then she looked up. "I just remembered. We're going to have to take Gabriella to get her nails done before her party. Maybe one day before." She clapped her hands together. "I can't wait!"

"Hooray," Jason said sarcastically. "We don't have to join you guys, right?"

"No," Sharpay replied. "Unless we want to go shopping. Then maybe. But we could possibly go shopping before the manicures. Or we could get my limo driver! Unless he hurt his back again, saving someone else's life." She shrugged.

The bell rang, causing them all to jump.

"So you guys can meet us at Gabriella's locker after school," Sharpay said. "Don't forget!" She specifically turned to look at Chad, who was still deeply focused in cleaning out his thumb nail.

"What the hell is under nail?" He stuck his thumb in his mouth and took it back out, smacking his lips loudly. "I swear I don't remember eating that." He finally turned his attention to his now completely disgusted friends.

"Eww," Sharpay scrunched her nose and turned away. "I'm gone. Tootles!" She waved without looking back and started down the hallway.

--

"Hey Gabriella!" Sharpay said cheerfully as she reached Gabriella's locker.

Gabriella jumped at Sharpay's voice, but quickly forced a smile and said, "Hey Shar." She looked past Sharpay and saw the whole gang there - even Troy. "I thought it was just gonna be us girls."

"They followed us," Sharpay explained. "Let's go! We're running late and Miguel does not like to be kept waiting!" She closed Gabriella's locker and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the exit.

"Okay," Gabriella said, trying to keep up with Sharpay. She looked back at everyone else, who were also speeding to catch up. "How long will this lesson take, though?"

"Oh Gabriella," Sharpay said, finally stopping to look at her, "Relax. Taylor called your mom and told her where you're going to be. She said it was fine and to stay out as long as you'd like. So let's go!" She resumed to her previous actions and lead everyone to her car.

"Don't worry Gabs," Chad assured. "We're gonna have fun! Trust us."

--

A/N - Good? Bad? I promise the next chapter will be more interesting and I'll make sure to throw in a little Troyella. Review! (:

xoxo

Mayara


End file.
